


Making Holiday Music

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #563: Snapean Holiday Music.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #563: Snapean Holiday Music.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Holiday Music

~

Severus watched his colleagues socialise. With all students going home for the holidays, the staff would be leaving the castle for Yule as well. Severus was looking forward to time alone, although he did feel nostalgic when he overheard others talking about seeing their families. 

Music was playing on the wireless and, almost unconsciously, he began to hum along.

“You should sing more.” 

Severus winced, glaring at Potter, who had somehow managed to sneak up on him. “What?” 

Potter smiled. “You’ve a lovely voice.” 

Severus snorted. “You’re the only one who thinks so.” 

Potter’s smile deepened. “Somehow I doubt that.” 

~

Potter was up to something. Suspicious, Severus watched him carefully, which meant sneaking even more glances at him than usual. 

To Severus’ consternation, the increased attention made Potter bolder.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said one evening over dinner. 

Refraining from the obvious comment, Severus waited.

“We should go carolling in Hogsmeade.” 

“Ridiculous.” Severus huffed. “I don’t carol.” 

“Why not? You’ve a brilliant voice.” 

Severus opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Minerva. 

“You sing, Severus?” She beamed. “Well, we must organise something.” 

Once she was out of earshot, Severus glared at Potter, who grinned unrepentantly, saying, “This’ll be fun!” 

~

It _was_ fun, although Severus wasn’t about to admit it. He, Potter, and several other staff who were amongst the last to leave, gathered at the gates to walk to Hogsmeade.

Minerva passed out song sheets. “Right, I think we should sing on the way to the village just to warm up.” 

She started the out with ‘Good King Wenceslas’. Severus rolled his eyes, but when Potter started singing along, Severus joined in, pleased at how well their voices melded, Potter’s clear tenor a beautiful counterpoint to his own baritone.

When, afterwards, Potter invited him for brandy, Severus couldn’t refuse.

~

_He’s drunk,_ Severus thought as he watched Potter chatting away. _As am I. Nothing good can come of this._

And yet, Severus stayed, accepted another drink, and even allowed Potter to pull him over to the wireless when a favourite Christmas carol came on. 

“You should sing to me,” said Potter, looping an arm over Severus’ shoulder. “You’ve the best voice.” 

Severus couldn’t disappoint such an appreciative audience, and soon Potter was leaning against him, humming along. 

“We could sing together,” said Severus after a few songs had passed. 

Potter licked his lips. “Yes,” he whispered, leaning in. “We could.” 

~

They made each other sing that night -- Potter’s melody consisting of moans and gasps as Severus played his body like a fine instrument, Severus’ tune that of sobs and sighs as Potter returned the favour.

Afterward, Severus expected Potter to leave. But Potter did no such thing. Instead, he rested his hand on Severus chest. “Do you have holiday plans?” he asked. 

Severus shook his head. 

Potter smiled. “Then maybe we could spend them together?” 

Severus blinked. “Why?” 

Kissing Severus, Potter murmured, “Because we make beautiful music together.” 

And, as Potter reached for him again, Severus found he couldn’t disagree. 

~


End file.
